Replacement
by KaNaKiRa7325
Summary: Mamori was always the best. Best in academics, best in socializing, and best in managing the team. But what happens if all that got stolen away by a better manager? And worse,what if this better manager steals her Hiruma-kun away as well!HiruMamo,SenaSuzu
1. The New Manager

Summary: After 2 long weeks of staying home because of chicken pocks, Mamori finds that she has been replaced by a better, more sophisticated manager than her

Summary: After 2 long weeks of staying home because of chicken pocks, Mamori finds that she has been replaced by a better, more sophisticated manager than her. Who has done this? Well, it's no other than our favorite devil captain himself; Hiruma Youichi! But trouble brews as the 'temporary manager' no longer becomes temporary but a permanent one!! Read & review if you want to find out…,

**CHAPTER I:**

It was a cool and refreshing morning, I yawned as I woke up early that day. I stretched my arms and feet, inhaled deeply and let it all out. I took my schedule notebook out to check on the things I have missed for the past 2 weeks. I had chicken pocks therefore I had to skip school for containment purposes. Because of my illness I had to skip 2 weeks of my lessons, 2 weeks of committee meetings and worst of all 2 weeks of football practice. Although I've already excused myself from it, I still fee guilty. But now that those 2 weeks are over I can finally catch up on everything.

Oh, before I forget my name is Mamori, Mamori Anezaki. I'm an honor student, a disciplinarian officer, and I'm the one and only manager of the Deimon Devilbats American Football team. From this point of view you could see me as an overachieving geek or nerd but actually I'm quite popular in my current school, especially from the boys. It's probably because of my outer appearance. I appreciate those boys who like me for who I am (if there is such) but I also appreciate those other boys who like me for other reasons. But please do not mistake me as a cruel, filthy, play-around-with-boys-just-for-fun kind of girl. I guess I just like their thoughtfulness towards me.

Uh-oh…. I've got to go now. It's time for school. Well, actually it's only 6:25a.m but like they say; "The early bird gets the early worm"

**DEIMON DEVILBATS FOOTBALL CLUB, 6:55a.m**

'Hhmmmm…..it looks like nobody's here yet.' I thought. I went in the dark and empty clubhouse to check if anyone was indeed inside but an idea popped in my head.

'Maybe I could do some cleaning up first as a surprise to the team.' I thought excitedly. 

I was trying to find the light switch and when I found it, I could not believe my eyes. It was….it was…..clean. No dirt, no muddy footprints, no icky toilet paper lying around the floor, nothing. It was amazing!

Was this true? Did the guys really clean the clubhouse? Were they that mature already? Could they have really cared so much that they even do this?

…………

Of course not, that's impossible!! Something fishy was going on and it had the traces of gun powder in it.

Hmmm, come to think I haven't seen that person this morning. He's usually early; sometimes I even think he lives in that clubhouse. I checked his usual spots; his favorite seat, the coffee machine, I even checked the rooftops for him but no dice. He was nowhere to be found.

Thinking that he must've done _something_ again, I proceeded to get my broom.

**CRASH!!**

"What was that??"

I rushed outside.

**OUTSIDE DEVILBAT'S CLUB HOUSE, 6:58a.m **

"I-Itai…..."

"Anou, are you Ok?" I asked the poor girl

"Hai…I'm fine, thank you." the girl said. I helped her up but she immediately went down to pick up her things. I decided to help pick her things up as well.

"Um, thank you so much….. uhm, uhh…."

"It's Anezaki Mamori !" I answered giving her a warm smile.

"…and you?" I continued.

"Ah, I'm Kana! Minami Kana." She said returning a smile.

'She's nice.' I thought to myself

'Eh?'

"Nani?" she asked. A sweatdrop formed on her forehead as she saw me staring at her….. strangely.

'What… what…w-what was going on?'

"Anezaki-san, are you alright?" she asked extending a hand at me.

"K-Kana-san, why are you…."

I pointed at her clothes. It was the Deimon Devilbats uniform. Why was she wearing our uniform? More importantly **my** uniform. **THE MANAGER'S UNIFORM?!**

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked

"N-no it's just that you're… you're…you're wearing my…"

I was cut short when the doors of the clubhouse swung open, HARD!

A dark aura came out of it and the smell of gunpowder filled the air. The sound of a reloading gun was heard from out of it. Crimson red eyes formed in the darkness.

Only one person could've emitted such atmosphere.

Hiruma Youichi

My basic instincts took over me. I covered Kana with one arm protecting her.

"Kana-san, stay behind me, ne?" I said. I made sure that Kana wasn't going to be scared or traumati……..

Wait a minute, why isn't this girl frightened? She rather looked dazed or somewhat in love.

'What is really going on here??'

"Kekekekekeke!!"

I returned my attention to figure in front of me. The beast or devil rather was coming out the dark fog blowing some kind of weird breeze towards me. I had to keep my cool or else I was going to make a fool out of me. More importantly **he **will make a fool out of me.

_Click-clack_

Oh no, Here it comes

"Back from your vacation…."

_twitch_

"…fucking manager?"

"Excuse me!? You call having red itchy spots all over my body a vacation??" I yelled. (So much for keeping my cool.)

"Tch, I'd say you're just avoiding manual labor and instead stuffing your face with those fucking Kariya creampuffs and pigging out all fucking day long!!" he teased. His toothy grin grew wide as he cackled and his eyes were just screaming with arrogance; annoying me even more!! Oh, and I could tell. Oh, I could tell…

He was **enjoying** it!!

I swear steam was coming out my ears, the number of my popped veins were uncountable! I didn't even notice that my arm wasn't protecting Kana anymore but it was pointing at Hiruma. He, however, was still grinning like an idiot. God! He is so….he is so…

"YOU….YOU…. YOU ARE SO……"

"Eh??" Kana interrupted. I turned my head to Kana.

"You're up, Hiruma-chan? Ohayoo, then!" Kana said popping out from my side. The young girl went towards Hiruma making lovey-dovey eyes towards him.** (**Of course Hiruma would only reply harshly, coldly or y'know violently)

Hiruma raised a brow staring at the making-signals-at-him girl. He popped his sugarless gum blankly at her.

"Ah." He grunted looking away from the gaze she was giving.

'Hi-hiruma…..chan?'

"K-Kana-san, do you know Hiruma-kun?" I asked, wide-eyed, pointing at him.

"Yup! Actually he's the one who let me join the club" she replied.

"Joined? Um, joined as what?" I asked. My stomach ached as if I knew what she was going to say next. The girl tilted her head a bit looking clueless.

"Don't you know? I'm the team's…."

My eyes widened, everything went dark. I couldn't move a muscle, I couldn't utter a single word. I felt as though the earth under me was going to crumble and everything seemed to slowdown as Kana mouthed the word;

"……manager"


	2. The Replaced,The Replacement&The Retards

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21!!

Author's Note: Mou, minna ARIGATOU!!!! Thank you for these 4 great reviews! You guys rock!! This is my 2nd fanfic in Eyeshield 21 (the 1st one didn't do so well so I deleted it). Please support me all the way to the end and I'll update as fast as I can, ne?

I'll **try** to continue it 'til the end. There's a lot of happenings so please, please, please stay tuned!!!!!

For Tsubome: thanks for the honesty dude!!! And Pinoy writers do rock!

The pairings of this fic is:

HiruMamo (MAIN)

HiruOC *Gomen,Gomen*

SenaSuzu

SenaOC

**Recap of Chapter One**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"_Joined? Um, joined as what?" I asked. My stomach ached as if I knew what she was going to say next. The girl tilted her head a bit looking clueless._

"_Don't you know? I'm the team's…."_

_My eyes widened, everything went dark. I couldn't move a muscle, I couldn't utter a single word. I felt as though the earth under me was going to crumble and everything seemed to slowdown as Kana mouthed the word; _

"……_manager"_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

_P.S Mamori's POV ends here_

**CHAPTER II: THE REPLACED, THE REPLACEMENT AND THE RETARDS**

"W-wha…-at!?" was all Mamori could utter.

She was silenced! Not even a nervous chuckle came out of her lips. Mixed emotions inside of her kept her from speaking; the feelings of anger, sadness, and maybe a hint of jealousy perhaps? One thing's for certain, she was not at all happy!

"I'm quite popular here, even though I've transferred from just about one and a half week ago." Kana said cheerfully. She seemed to like flattering herself because of a smirk forming on her lips.

But at last! Mamori was able to react with a weird, forced smile that made the brunette in front of her form a sweat drop

'O-o-o-one and a half weak and she's that popular already!!' Mamori shrieked in her thoughts

'W-what happened!?'

"Anezaki-san?" Kana said. She tilted her head out of confusion

'When d-did this happen???' Mamori thought

"Anezaki-saann???" Kana said, worriedly this time.

'How, Why , Who would……..'

Kana stared at Mamori as her scared, shivering body suddenly became a dense and untouchable one.

'Who…….' Mamori thought, stopping on her thoughts.

Mamori's gears suddenly got busy. She was slowly but surely putting the puzzle together. Gathering personal information, facts, and evidences to reach a conclusion-

UNTIL…

With one swift movement, Mamori's broom was once again on her clutches and pointed the end of the stick to-

"Hiruma-kun…"said Mamori. You can tell from her voice that she was very angry at the time.

"Hn?" was Hiruma's only reply.

Gripping her broom so tightly, that it would have been destroyed right now if she wasn't holding back, she continued;

" – you have exactly 5 seconds to tell me what's going on."

Mamori's eyes were twitching out of annoyance but she continued otherwise.

Hiruma wanted to tease her so much for the threatening face Mamori was making but he knew it wasn't the right time because someone was with them so he decided to let things flow. But Hiruma doesn't even know what a raged manager can do, even to a devil like him!

"5…." Mamori started.

Kana stood there, still unknowing of the two's oh-so-horrid relationship. She gazed at the two, letting her own gears work but maybe because of denial she didn't come to **final** conclusion.

"…4…" continued Mamori. She gritted her teeth about still not getting a reply

Yet Hiruma stayed silent. The only noise he made was from his chewing his sugarless gum. Popping. Chewing. Popping. Chewing.

The tension was unbearable but everyone still continued on what they were doing.

Mamori reached "…..3…."

Kana was still thinking.

Hiruma popped his gum.

Mamori entered stage "….2…."

Kana was furrowing her eyebrows, still in confusion.

Hiruma popped his gum.

But in the end, Kana had given up.

Hiruma had finished his gum

And at last Mamori had reached the final number; "…1…"

Mamori was just about to say 'zero' when they noticed a kind of a smoke coming from a speeding thing followed by a squeaky little voice by a squeaky little girl, yelling;

"MMMMAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOO……."

'Could it be...?'Mamori thought

"NNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Suzuna!?" cried Mamori at the skating-for-her-life cheerleader.

Suzuna sped throughout the field, not noticing her own speed. She was just so overfilled with joy beause once again will she be at the arms of her 'pretend' older sister. Suzuna flung her arms in the air, ready to hug Mamori tightly.

But Mamori saw differently. She knew what was about to happen and because of that, her basic instinct came over her one more time.

"Suzuna, slow down!!!" Mamori yelled.

Yet the girl remained deaf 'cause of the dramatic music playing in her head.

Mamori tried again.

"Su-Zu-Na, slow down!!!!!" she yelled. Her voice was four times hoarser than earlier as the junior high was nearing them.

"Hiruma-chan let's get out of here before she-" Kana was cut. She realized that she wasn't talking to anyone anymore.

"Hiruma-chan! You traitor!!!!!" Kana yelled

"Uh-oh…." Kana muttered before sliding out the scene.

The Speeding Suzuna was only a couple of meters away from Mamori. But she still couldn't get the attention of Suzuna.

"YYYYAAAAAA!!!!!" cheered Suzuna

"Suzuna-chan, slow down!!!" yelled Mamori

"YYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Suzuna! Stop already! SUzUNa!!!!"

"YYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Suzuna! Suzuna ! SSUUZZZUUUNNAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

…**..UH-OH…..**

***CRASH***

***BOOM* **

***HIT*---**

**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_**

Pardon for the interruption but I will be cutting this scene because of the minor violence scene and/or the writer (me!) does not know what to write.

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

*BackatthestoryBackatthestoryBackatthestoryBackatthestoryBackatthestory*

"Ah…." muttered Mamori. She felt something soft underneath her.

'A bed?'

"Where am I?"

"You're in the school infirmary…" said a voice

'That voice!' Mamori thought

"Mamori-…-neesan"

"Sena!!!" Mamori cried as she hugged her childhood friend tightly after such a long period of time (for Mamori, anyway!)

"M-Mamori-neesan, I-I can't breathe…" said the sheepish Sena. But either way, they both thought that it was nice to see your old friend. Even if they were just separated for 2 weeks, they would really miss each other but in a kind of mother-son relationship.

But out of nowhere Suzuna pops in and squeezes Sena's cheek separating them from the hug.

"Oi,oi, Sena! Give Mamo-nee some space, will you?" Suzuna said

"But…but shey wuz hawgging mei!" said Sena, his speech deteriorated 'cause of the small but amazingly strong pinch.

"Mamo-nee, Gomenasai! For bumping you earlier. But I was just excited to see you again. Besides you should have given me a sign or something, ne?" Suzuna said, still pinching Sena

("Auw, Sauzonaw it weally hewtz" *Trans.: Aw, Suzuna it really hurts….*)

'Didn't I give her a hundred signs?' thought Mamori. "But it's okay Suzuna-chan! I've missed you guys too!" said Mamori giving Suzuna a reassuring smile.

'Apparently, there's one person I don't miss a single atom of.' Mamori thought.

"MOU!!!! Mamo-nee, I missed you too, ne!!!!!" Suzuna said. She was hugging Mamori like a leech.

"Anou, Suzuna-chan, Sena-kun….."Mamori uttered. Her voice was low and serious which made Suzuna and Sena go back to their seats.

"I-I just want to ask you….about….about.. "

"Kana-san!!!" yelled Sena

"Huh? Ya, but how did you…"

"Kana-san! Ohayoo Gozaimasu!" greeted Sena, rushing to the brunette. The runningback seemed to stutter in front of the girl while Suzuna glared at both Sena and Kana. Kana had noticed the 'I-hate-you glare' of Suzuna but Sena remained daydreaming.

"Mamori-san, are you alright now?" Kana said. She handed her a towel.

"Um, thanks but I don't really need… "Mamori assured, handing back the towel.

"Yes, but it was an order from…."

"MMMMMMMMMMHHHHHAAAAAAYYYYYYYY……"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

(K-BLAG)

A monkey-shaped figure rolled through the doors to Mamori's bed.

"M-M-M-Monta-kun!?"

"Heh, heh. That's right Mamori-san and I'm here to…"

*click*

**(*BOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!*)**

"MUKYAAAA!!!!" yelled Monta. He went flying out the atmosphere entering space where he fell in an endless abyss.

"Stop making a fucking scene, fucking monkey!" yelled Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san.." Sena uttered.

"You-nii!" Suzuna cheered.

"Hiruma-chan!!" Kana said.

……..

"Oi, fucking manager, aren't you gonna greet your master?" said Hiruma. Though it was supposedly a joke, Mamori took it the opposite.

"Shut up, Hiruma! I don't feel like talking to you." scoffed Mamori. She got of the clinic's small bed and started to get out the infirmary.

She was about to leave when she heard a sound of a reloading gun.

"You're not going anywhere, fucking manager" Hiruma grunted. He pointed his MK-66 at Mamori.

"Put that down, Hiruma-kun! You might hit someone!" Mamori said.

"Oh?" Hiruma slyly said. His grin grew wider and reverted to his attention *and gun* to Mamori's only one weakness (Besides creampuffs): Sena.

"HHIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!" cried Sena, hiding behind Kana. He looked happy rather than scared.

"Like this fucking shrimp?" he said. His toothy grin reaching up to his ears.

"Hiruma-kun, stop that!!!" cried Mamori. She faced the cackling devil, ready for a another fight.

_______________________________________________________________________

Mamori:

"Leave Sena alone!!!"

Vs. (Here we go again)

Hiruma:

"Make me, fucking manager!"

**Outside the Hirumamo fight zone**

"Boy, You-nii sure does know how to control his woman" Suzuna said.

"H-His woman!?" uttered Kana.

"Oh yeah, Kana-san before you came, those two would almost fight everyday! It seems like a hobby to them now." explained Sena.

"Uh-huh! It's like they were some kind of married couple, ne?" Suzuna asked Sena.

"Uh, yeah…" Sena answered

Kana didn't say a word. She just answered with the "Ohhhh…." response. But in her own thoughts, she was thinking:

"Rival spotted!" Kana said. Her eyes turned exactly that of Creampuff Hunter Mamori.

"Kana-san's eyes just changed!" said Suzuna, pointing out the obvious.

"Oi, fucking chibis, back to the clubhouse!" Hiruma said, heading out the infirmary.

"Hiruma-kun, get back here! Stop escaping! I have another question." Mamori yelled.

"Ha… I have this sudden feeling of deja vu." Sena muttered.

"Fucking chibi, I mean it! Get back to the fucking clubhouse and get fucking changed, practice starts in five minutes." said Hiruma. He turned his head 360 degrees. Again. Pointing several other guns at him.

"Kekekekekeke, Faster! Fucking brat! Faster! Kekekeke!!!" cackled Hiruma. He fired so many bullets directly to Sena's butt. He was followed by Suzuna, repeating what her older brother was saying but with a 'Ya!' in between the words.

"Hiruma-kun! I said stop bullying Sena!!" Mamori said. She was also going to exit the infirmary but a hand stopped her from doing so and pulled her back

"A-re?"

"Johto Matte, Mamori-san!" Kana said. Her eyes were very serious that time.

"We need to talk." She continued.

"But Kana-san, I have to…."

"No!"

"Oh…"

"We really need to talk,…" Kana said. As she continued-

"…now!"

**- End of Chapter -**

Please review this story!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, everyone.

Please look forward to the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Small talk


	3. Small Talk

A/N:

Ohayoo Gozaimasu / Konnichiwa / Konbanwa!!!!!!

I'm continuing it!

I'm not going to lose to _laziness_. Please support me, okay? To all who reviewed/enjoyed this fanfic, _**Thank You Very, Very Much!!!!**_

-^u^-

I may be just a beginner but don't make this stop you from commenting on my story. It's your choice anyways. I actually like all your comments/reviews! I wish you'll support me and I hope you guys are honest in reviewing (which means no fake reviews, please. Don't really need them!)

Okay, this chappie's a little short (hence; _Small Talk)_ but please cope with me.

Once again,

Thank you!!!!!!!!!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter III: SMALL TALK **

"So."

"… … … …"

"So."

***cough**cough***

"……"

"……"

**(A/N: someone talk damn it! The tension's killing me!!!) **

"K-Kana-chan!"

"Ma-Mamori-san!"

"You first!!"

"You first!!"

**(A/N: God, this is pathetic….)**

The two both giggled at their pathetic-ness, uh, I mean at their similarity. The two were still inside the school infirmary. They both smiled at each other and as a bit of the tension broke, Kana started their conversation;

"Mamori-san, I just wanted to explain things to you." Kana stated.

"Explain?" Mamori wondered.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

'That's right. Kana-chan came here to….replace me.' Mamori shuddered at the word 'replace'. Did it scare her _**that**_ much?

"Anyway, remember what I said earlier?" Kana said.

"Umm, yeah." Mamori retorted.

Suddenly, Kana was silenced. The tension was back and it was 10 times more awkward than before. Kana fumbled with her fingers. She knew what she was supposed to say but it seems that she didn't have that much courage to say the words, especially to someone SO much closer to her Hiruma than herself.

When she was about to open her mouth, she felt a soft touch on her hand.(This is not yuri!!!!!)

"Mamori-san…."

Mamori smiled gently at her which gave Kana a wave of refreshment.

"Kana-chan, you don't need to explain." Said Mamori.

'Eh?' Kana wondered. "H-How did…you…"

Mamori winked at her. Kana was startled at her action. Mamori then turned her back once more at Kana.

"Y'know, I wasn't the former Devilbat manager for nothing." She joked, looking back at Kana.

"Well if you really do understand, I want you to listen to me!" Kana pleaded.

"Hiruma-chan, he… he's not as evil as you claim he is!"

Mamori tilted her head in confusion.

"He was thinking of the team. I mean, he might've hurt your feelings but he didn't want to. He didn't mean to. I mean…" Kana was obviously nervous. "I-I mean he didn't want to. Or maybe he did… NO! I mean, no, no, he… um… uhh…uhhh… See, my point here is that he, uhh, he is…Hiruma…"

"…**HIRUMA-CHAN IS ACTUALLY NICE!!!"**

"**HIRUMA-CHAN IS ACTUALLY NICE!!!"**

"………"

'_Oh no_' thought Kana, as she shut her eyes closed. '_If I open my eyes now I'll see a laughing Mamori-san. I just know it!_' Kana knew how dumb and corny her words were, calling Hiruma n-i-c-e? If she said it out loud at public place, she would be a laughingstock right now. But Kana took the risk and slowly opened her eyes.

'_Here goes it._'

When her eyes were fully opened she was surprised to see a staring Mamori. She looked as though she heard nothing. But then, a smile spread across her lips.

'_Uh-oh. She's gonna laugh! I can't take it!!_' Kana closed her eyes once again. When her eyelids were about to close, she heard something she would never ever would've expected; a reply.

"I know…" 

Kana was startled. 'I know?' She actually agreed with her? This was not according to Kana's calculation. And she said it so coolly, like there was nothing wrong at what she said!

"Kana-chan, even though Hiruma-kun is a little brutal, violent maybe, arrogant at times, a huge idiot, a guy who doesn't know when to stop, a devil that even Satan would be so scared of, A super, mega, miraculously gigantic pain in the—"

"Ma-Mamori-san, your point?" Kana cut Mamori before the cursing started.

"Oh,*ahem* Right…"

"He, he…" Kana giggled at what Mamori's and Hiruma's relationship was that it made Mamori talk like that.

"Even though he's all of those things--"

…………..

"Hiruma-kun's the nicest person in the world!"

Kana's eyes widened with shock. She can't believe that someone besides her shares the belief that Hiruma is nice! She placed her hand on her chin in a thinking-like matter, building up theories in her head.

Mamori smiled as she stared out the window, which showed a clear view of the field and more importantly it showed a clear view of Hiruma. She stared at his serious face but then she giggled as it turned into cackling one.

Meanwhile Kana was still thinking. Even though it was silent, both of them did not feel awkward at all for some reason.

"Anou, Kana-chan, I have to go now. I still have to catch up on stuff. I have been absent for quite a while now. Are you going as well?"

Kana didn't reply. She was still on 'hypothesizing mode'.

"I'll take that as a no." Said Mamori, turning to the door. She was about to exit when—

"Chotto Matte." uttered Kana. Mamori turned to the brunette.

"Hmm?"

Kana inhaled deeply which made Mamori raise a brow. Her next move was going to change their relationship forever. No, her next move was going to change Mamori's and Hiruma's relationship.

Forever.

She raised her finger and glared deeply at Mamori. Mamori could do nothing but anticipate her next move. And as she exhaled, coming out of her mouth were the words;

"Mamori-san!" yelled Kana.

"Ha-hai?" exclaimed Mamori.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"E-Eh!?"

"A DUEL TO CATCH HIRUMA'S HEART!!!!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mamori-san?"

"…"

"Oh…She froze."

*poke**poke*

"..and fainted."

"Ma-mamori-saaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N:

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I don't know if this is a cliffie coz' I'm as dense as Mamori-san. (I'm not insulting her though) please give comments on this one and I'm sorry if it's a little short! Thanks to all who reviewed this story even if the author's a bit pathetic? Anyway, thank you and please wait for my updates, ne?

**Next Chapter: Kana's Challenge!?**


End file.
